Patience and Stupidity going along
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Because even if he was too patient and she was stupid, he liked it that way. Slight GraLu. One-shot. Review, minna! :D


"I hate ducks. They remind me of blood." The blonde muttered.

Gray looked at her. Lucy's eyes were fixed on evening sky. They both sat on one of the benches in the park. She kept on swinging her legs.

The raven haired teen sighed.

"And why exactly have you started hating ducks now?"

"They remind me of blood, I told you just now." The 16 year old replied, her gaze returning to face her best friend.

Gray's eyebrow rose up.

"Remember that one movie we watched when we were 9? In which that witch drinks blood of ducks? That was kind of gross." Lucy elaborated.

"Luce, the witch drank chickens' blood. Not ducks'." Gray reasoned. The blonde pouted.

"But I still hate ducks! They are white and they make that weird sound and I just don't like them because they remind me of chickens!" Lucy replied, not caring about just how much senseless her point was exactly.

Gray rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. He had to prepare for his science test next week.

But after a moment, the raven haired teen was disturbed by a finger poking his shoulder repeatedly.

He looked at the blonde, annoyed to no end because she was disturbing him.

"What?" He snapped.

Ignoring his glare, Lucy asked, her big brown eyes curiously looking into his cobalt ones, "Ne, Gray? Why don't you date many girls? I mean, you've only dated like, what, 3 girls? That too because you needed to get rid of them! Only Juvia, Cana and Daphne!"

Gray muttered, "I'm not interested in anyone right now."

Lucy's eyes suddenly widened, as if realizing she had missed a key point, and suddenly screamed, "Are you gay?"

Gray's blue eyes widened and he screamed, "Hell no! What the fuck is rammed up in your brain? Stop reading so much slash!"

Lucy shrugged. Gray finally calmed down and looked at his book, not being able to find his concentration back.

'Gay?! Seriously, she doesn't have a clue that I've been crushing after for past 3 years?' Gray fretted internally.

* * *

The blonde pouted. Her bangs were growing a bit too much, she noticed. They almost covered her left eye now. And she seriously needed to stop dressing in pink, she decided. She wasn't an 8 year old girl anymore. But what could Lucy do? She thought she looked rather cute in this outfit.

She looked down at her white T-shirt and pink mini skirt. Her nails were painted pink. Her sandals were pink. Her eyeliner was black which made her already big eyes look wider.

She yawned. The blonde always felt sleepy during this time. And no matter how much she tried to, she couldn't stop it. Nevertheless, she attempted to not fall asleep.

She started, "You know, if you like a girl or a guy, you can tell me."

"It's a girl." Gray stated, his eyes fixed on the text printed in his book.

"Who?" Suddenly, the blonde forgot all about her sleepiness and could already feel excited.

Gray sighed and closed his book, looking at her and said, "It doesn't matter. She doesn't realize it even if I drop trillions of hints."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lease. You're 5''11, and you're only sixteen. You have an amazing body, good looks, and cherry on top, you're the smartest in our grade. No girl would think you'll betray her. If only you stopped being an emo."

"And the girl I like is dumb, she only cares about looks, she's a player and trust me, she's just not interested in me!" Gray said, fixing his gaze on her with finality in his tone. He did not want to discuss anymore about his love life, neither Lucy's, in that matter.

"Fine, Baka." She yawned again.

Gray kept studying. After a few moments, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced at Lucy's blonde head, smiling softly when he heard her soft breathing.

At that moment, Gray felt like a saint to not take her advantage.

With heavy eyelids brushing her pale skin, her hand accidently brushed across Gray's slightly larger one. She felt him tighten his grip on her.

Sleepily, she mumbled, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for…"

With that, she was asleep.

Gray sighed. Best friend… only best friends.

Because he was just way too patient and she was just dumb and stupid. The sleeping blonde leaned more into him.

He smiled.

Because even if he was too patient and she was stupid, he liked it that way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It sucks, I know. But I felt like doing it yesterday and it felt great back then... Anyways, if I get at least 5 reviews here, I'm gonna publish my Grayza one-shot soon. :D So, hit the review button! :D **


End file.
